Mysterious
by gymnastlover99
Summary: Mysteria thinks shes bad because she has a gun as a cutie mark. She knows shes a criminal, but can she become a most wanted criminal? Is she even a criminal? How will she do it? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Mysterious.**

**Chapter 1: Me.**

Mysteria is my name. My cutie mark? A gun. I'm the most wanted criminal, or I will be, yes- I will be. I've never been caught because they're all unbelievably stupid, or I'm just too smart for them... kehehehehehe...

I was born unable to see for a whole year. I don't even recall how it felt. my mom told me I would creep around feeling every foot, inch, and centimeter until my legs would weakly wobble, making it impossible to stand. She said I fell every night at exactly 9:17 p.m, to sleep. Then the routine would start all over again the next day, until finally 365 days later- I screamed. Hollering with tears in my eyes. Joyful tears. I laughed for the first time, smiled for the first time, and saw real colors, real furniture, real life- for the first time. The first, and last time.

After I was able to see, my mom came into my room to see what I was screaming about, not knowing at the same time I learned how to use my horn for magic. I didn't know how to control it, but I had learned how to power it, and with my power is how I learned to see. When my mom came through the door, she realized I could see. But she didn't look very happy. No, not happy. Her face portrayed mortal terror. Terror i can't describe even to this day.

She shuddered, stumbling backwards. Her eyes were glued to me, yet she looked like all she wanted to do was turn away from me. I can finally see, mom, aren't you happy for me?

I tried to walk towards her, to hug my mother, My mommy that I could now see. She's so beautiful.

"No! Please don't, GET AWAY FROM ME."

She cried hysterically, running out of my bedroom.

My dark room. The lights that shown gave me no light... No light came out of them. The only light came out of my mom. And she left me all alone. What did i do wrong? Did she only love me because i was blind?

I looked down making sure i was me, and not someone else. Because i felt odd... Like i've changed somehow... That's when i took notice of some kind of design on my thigh, shaped like a gun. a permanent tattoo.

She'll be back... I thought. My mommy loves me. She'll be back.

And what a naive little foal i was back then.

It was later that i realized that design was called a cutie mark. A gun isn't very cute- is it?

I've never smiled since she left me. Not one happy thought entered my mind, and that's why I trained myself to fight.

I'm a defender, attacker, and most importantly; a fighter.

I work on my own. No rules. Just me, myself, and I. Stealing is easy. fighting? Easier. The only thing thats hard is getting to be the most wanted. I mean, sure- I steal, I fight, I talk back, I punch, and yes; I bite, too, but that doesn't get you famous. What gets you famous is sneaking into the White Village, to get the mayor, and kidnap him.

Not just to get famous- to change the rules.

I've had this plan for a while and I'm ready to go, now. I have my equipment and I'm ready.

Ready for another mission.

Call me Mysteria because I'm about to get mysterious.

**Chapter 2**

I started today, the mission. I hacked the security cameras, so now I see everything, on my watch. No one will know I'm there. I'm in my black suit, the one that covers my bright pink color to transform into dark black. I died my mane and tail black, I'm the sky at night that doesn't light up from the moonlight or stars, the part you can't see past because of how dark it is.

I'm in the front of the building, hiding in this bush. It isn't very comfortable, the leaves are surprisingly sharp- digging into my leg as if it were a knife. I suck it up and keep focused.

I waited until some pony walked out the doors so I can continue my mission, quickly. Sadly, the brainless rats took four hours. FOUR. By the time some pony did walk out, my leg had already lost gallons of blood. Thanks, so much for cooperating, white village.

I silently ran through the door to get inside to continue.

I glanced at my watch to see up ahead- gaurds.

I ran, and ran, and ran to the gaurds. Well now I'm the stupid one. Why do I always fail?

I didn't check for lasers, why? Because, I'm mysteria, I have to do something wrong- to mix it up.

The alarm blared my eardrum out of my ear, I'm surprised I can still hear.

So the guards caught me, tied me up, blah blah blah- I think you get the point. I'm captured.

The first man spoke,

"So... What were you doing, in the white village, dressed like that?" His voice sounded like he already knew the answer.

I look up at him in tears, acting like an innecont child,

"I-I didn't do anything! I know what this looks like, but, please- my mom hates me and I dressed like this to sneak out of the house and play with my daddy! He works here! Don't hurt me!"

I finished my lie, ready to answer their next question.

"Who's your dad, kid?" The second man asked- gentle.

"The mayor." I sniffed, smiling inside but giving more tears on the outside.

The gaurds untied me and brought me to the mayor. Stupid stallions.

When I saw the mayor was alone, and no one else was in the room except for the two gaurds, I stop at the door. Right in front of it.

Before any pony could knock on the door I took them out. Covering their mouths and injecting them with a drug to make you sleep for eight hours.

Then I open the door, only to be staring at an empty desk, and fall. To the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I started today, the mission. I hacked the security cameras, so now I see everything, on my watch. No one will know I'm there. I'm in my black suit, the one that covers my bright pink color to transform into dark black. I died my mane and tail black, I'm the sky at night that doesn't light up from the moonlight or stars, the part you can't see past because of how dark it is.

I'm in the front of the building, hiding in this bush. It isn't very comfortable, the leaves are surprisingly sharp- digging into my leg as if it were a knife. I suck it up and keep focused.

I waited until some pony walked out the doors so I can continue my mission, quickly. Sadly, the brainless rats took four hours. FOUR. By the time some pony did walk out, my leg had already lost gallons of blood. Thanks, so much for cooperating, white village.

I silently ran through the door to get inside to continue.

I glanced at my watch to see up ahead- gaurds.

I ran, and ran, and ran to the gaurds. Well now I'm the stupid one. Why do I always fail?

I didn't check for lasers, why? Because, I'm mysteria, I have to do something wrong- to mix it up.

The alarm blared my eardrum out of my ear, I'm surprised I can still hear.

So the guards caught me, tied me up, blah blah blah- I think you get the point. I'm captured.

The first man spoke,

"So... What were you doing, in the white village, dressed like that?" His voice sounded like he already knew the answer.

I look up at him in tears, acting like an innecont child,

"I-I didn't do anything! I know what this looks like, but, please- my mom hates me and I dressed like this to sneak out of the house and play with my daddy! He works here! Don't hurt me!"

I finished my lie, ready to answer their next question.

"Who's your dad, kid?" The second man asked- gentle.

"The mayor." I sniffed, smiling inside but giving more tears on the outside.

The gaurds untied me and brought me to the mayor. Stupid stallions.

When I saw the mayor was alone, and no one else was in the room except for the two gaurds, I stop at the door. Right in front of it.

Before any pony could knock on the door I took them out. Covering their mouths and injecting them with a drug to make you sleep for eight hours.

Then I open the door, only to be staring at an empty desk, and fall. To the floor.


End file.
